


Tutoyer

by bikuai



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Being bilingual is hard, F/M, Non-french speakers won’t understand, Not that I can speak french, this is my first fic in this fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikuai/pseuds/bikuai
Summary: tutoyerverbe transitif1ergroupe1. Dire "tu" et "toi" en parlant à quelqu’un
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Tutoyer

**Author's Note:**

> Personne a déjà écrit de cette idée ? C’est bizarre car je pensais qu’il y aurait un grand débat sur quels opérateurs de GIGN utilisent « tu » en lieu de « vous »
> 
> Il va sans dire que Doc utilise « tu » avec tout le monde.

La recrue détestait les hôpitaux. La chambre était toujours trop froide et trop lumineuse. Tirant ses jambes sur le lit, elle essaya se garder au chaud. Elle s’assit en tailleur.

Elle était nouvelle à Rainbow, mais elle se fut déjà blessée. Elle se cassa le bras droit en tombant d’une fenêtre. Pire encore, elle eut presque mis en péril la mission. Bien fait, Recrue. Alors, elle était maintenant dans l’infirmerie où ils la mirent le bras dans une écharpe.

Peut-être si elle n'eut pas été si distraite par un de ses collègues, elle aurait pu compléter l'objectif. Cependant, il était si beau et si gentil. Son cœur avait envie de sauter de sa poitrine à chaque fois qu’elle le voyat. Elle n’avait pas peur de sang, mais elle s'évanouit presque quand Doc était en train de remettre en place l’os.

Juste être près de lui la rendait tellement anxieuse. Et si il était en colère avec elle à cause de sa performance pathétique pendant la mission ? Elle n’eut aucune chance avec lui. Il la détestait probablement.

En s'allongeant sur le lit, elle soupira. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait partir bientôt ; dans sa chambre, elle ne put plus se mettre dans l’embarras.

« Bonjour, recrue. Tu as mal quelque part ? » Doc est apparu au pied du lit, sans son casque. Son cœur a commencé à battre plus vite. Pourquoi il la tutoya ?

« Euh, non, je vais bien. » elle dit en essayant de se redresser. Ce fut un mensonge. Elle grimaça et retomba sur le lit.

« Vraiment ? » il demanda en souriant. Elle ne répondit pas, donc il vint au côté du lit.

« Tu devrais te reposer. Il n’y aura aucune missions avec toi tant que tu es blessée. 

— Je sais mais … Pouvez-vous me laisser partir à ma chambre ? Je ne veux plus rester ici. » elle dit en penchant la tête pour regarder le visage de Doc.

« Bien sûr. Après que je prends ta tension artérielle, tu peux quitter d’ici. »

_ Encore « tu » ? Que veut-il dire par là ? _

Avec tous les autres du GIGN, elle les vouvoyait. Elle n'était pas aussi proche d’eux qu’elle était du docteur, mais quand même …  _ Est-ce qu’il pense que elle est tellement plus jeune que lui ? Ou quoi ? _

Ses mains gantés mirent le brassard de tensiomètre sur le bras gauche de la recrue qui, heureusement, était indemne. Doc était maintenant assis sur le bord du lit, plus près d’elle. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps du médecin et soudainement elle commençat à avoir chaud. Elle regarda ailleurs ; c’était difficile à soutenir son regard.

Dès que Doc applique sur sa poitrine son stéthoscope, elle eut le souffle coupé. Ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau. S’il remarqua la nervosité de la recrue, il ne dit rien.

Il finit vite le petit examen médical et la recrue se surprit à sentir triste quand Doc s’éloigna du lit. Elle dut dire quelque chose.

« Merci. Je regrette d’avoir tout foiré la mission. Cétait si simple, mais j’ai réussi à me casser le bras. 

— Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même. Tu n'es pas la seule personne qui est blessée. Bandit a été poignardé dans la jambe.

— Comment ça s’est passé ?

— Je sais pas. » il dit.

Elle rit et commenças à se lever. Doc s’aida. Il tint son main et lui sourit.

« Évite les activités fatigantes. Je ne veux pas te voir encore blessée.

— Vous vous inquiétez trop. J’irai bien. »

Le sourire de Doc faiblit. Il lâcha le main de la recrue. Si elle ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle penserait qu’il était mal à l’aise.

« Recrue, pourquoi tu me vouvoies ? On est collègues, n’est pas ?

— Oui, mais je viens d’arriver à Rainbow : beaucoup de personnes ici ne me connaissent pas même. Vous êtes une légende : tout le monde vous respecte.

— Mais, on est amis quand même. Tu peux me tutoyer.

— Non, je ne peux pas … Je vous admire vraiment. » elle chuchota en évitant les yeux de Doc.

Il rit maintenant. Son cœur palpita au son, mais elle rit aussi.

« Ça n’est pas nécessaire. Nous sommes tous égaux dans Rainbow. » il dit.

« Même Tachanka ? » elle demanda.

« Même Tachanka. » il reponda.

Ils rirent ensemble.

« Alors, si  _ tu _ veux être un peu informel, on peut déjeuner ensemble plus tard ? » elle suggèra en marchant vers la sortie.

« Je voudrais bien ça, mon amie. »

**Author's Note:**

> Je déteste la grammaire française. Ce fic était juste une expérience.
> 
> En plus, le tutoiement ne se passe pas comme dans ce fic.


End file.
